


Mortal Patience

by arababe



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arababe/pseuds/arababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was procrastinating and ended up writing some smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mortal Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I was procrastinating and ended up writing some smut.

 

Aragorn watched Legolas walk down the halls of Théoden king, his eyes fixated to the slender curve of his bottom under his tunic. The scent of greening forest always lingered around him and it brought vivid glimpses of last night to the man's mind. Legolas' pleading eyes looking up at him while he fiercely screwed him on a little cot, the others were still enjoying the night’s festivities with Horse-lords.

Legolas knew he was following him, again, his intentions all too clear. It was unnerving how the man put their valuable positions at risk and didn't even seem to mind what could follow. All for such animalistic acts. Legolas adored his attention but really they had more important things to attend. He believed there could be a future for the race of men and it all depended on the last Heir of Isildur. Legolas only wanted to protect him and clear his way as much as possible. He was ready to wait for brighter times to take care of their needs and enjoy Aragorn's desire for him, but the mortal didn't posses that kind of patience. Legolas had felt his lack of it many times during their journey.

”Aragorn wait” he panted, being pushed against the wall, the man tugging at the light shirt under his tunic, trying to get to his bare skin. Aragorn's lust for his lovely elven body was getting out of hand. He didn't know what to do, helpless to resist the temptation once they started. He flinched at the sound of his shirt snapping open at the top, large hand moving inside to feel his warm flesh and hot nipples. Aragorn grunted using his other hand to push his trousers down enough to free his throbbing hard cock. Legolas' eyes widened as he felt the raging member rubbing against his thigh, urging to get inside his sweet elven opening.

 _This is madness_. He decided as the walls echoed with their lustful noises. However the noise that really made his ears perk belonged to king Théoden and his guards who were moving swiftly towards the hallway. Legolas panicked and grabbed the man's arm hard enough to leave a bruise and pulled him into an (thankfully) empty room. Aragorn wasn't going to wait any longer and forced Legolas on his all fours on the floor, pulling off his leggings. Legolas helped pulling the hem of his tunic around his waist and lift his knees off the floor one at the time so the man could get rid of the piece of fabric with his footwear, leaving him naked from the waist down. He tossed them to the side like they were the last thing he wanted to see and pulled Legolas' hips up at him. Gasping and growling in desperate need Aragorn spread his satiny round cheeks and guided his shaft in between. Legolas arched his back and spread his legs further in vain, his long hair spilling on the floor as he felt the hard leaking flesh pushing its way inside him. He winched and bit his tongue the man thrusting inside, his face burned with need, thrill and embarrassment as he heard Théoden passing the room with his men. The door was still slightly open while Aragorn fucked him right behind it, only minding the elf's walls around his cock, never having felt anything better.

Legolas wanted to moan, every stab making a spot inside him throb in the most pleasing way. He held his aching member firmly while trying to balance his rocking body with his other hand. There were still people walking by and Legolas could see their shadows flashing through the room. He hoped Aragorn would notice and push the door shut, mortified by the thought of being found in his position, head dizzy with lust, cheeks flaming and panting heavily with a man's prick in his elven ass. But Aragorn couldn't care less slapping Legolas' hand away from his shaft he wrapped his own palm around it, giving it a firm squeeze and making the elf's sack tense. He started stroking, moving his well-experienced hand up and down the fine shaft. The elven warrior bit his wrist, whining beneath the man's heavy fucking. He felt his cum rise and knew he couldn't stop it with a cock pushing his prostate and a hand pumping his erection. He gasped and cried out, being way too loud as he came and made a mess on the floor. Aragorn groaned deeply Legolas' hole clenching around him, sucking him in. He leaned down mounting his back and slid his whole length inside. His cock twitched and bounced, shooting the rich streams of cum in his elf.

”Ah Legolas” he hissed roughly his hips still pumping steadily, Legolas' silky tunnel milking every last drop from his balls. - “Yes, yes” Legolas breathed slowly, enjoying the delicious ache of being filled so deeply. Aragorn finally drew back, his hot prick sliding out with some of his cum. He could only sit there holding himself, dazed and out of breath. Legolas gasped as he felt the warmth spread from his freshly fucked opening.

There was silence, both drained and aching from their powerful releases. They didn't have much time so once free from the man's persistent treatment Legolas moved to push the door shut. He sighed feeling more secure and not as worried that someone might look in. His legs were wobbly as he sat next to the man and pulled out a clean cloth to wipe cum off Aragorn's cock. He kissed Legolas gently, tickling the tip of his ear before leaning down and moving his mouth to the elf's thigh. He kissed the smooth flesh, lips traveling up to his member to return the favor.

”Aragorn don't start now” Legolas moaned as Aragorn licked him clean, getting carried away by the sweet taste of his elf and sucked his cock in his mouth hungrily. Legolas lied down on his back and moaned, tired but still horny. The man's hot wet mouth kept him hard as he worked his soft tongue on him. He lowered his lips, pleasuring him all over, his balls and his pulsing opening, worshipping his addictive elven body. Legolas couldn't take anymore and came again, Aragorn collecting his juices in his mouth as he held his quivering hips.

Soon Legolas would have to attend the small council with Théoden king while Aragorn's seed throbbed inside him. For the elf it was only a distant thought as he lay still, absolutely spent. Eyelids sagging and his head leaned back. He knew Aragorn would be after him again later, his uncontrollable lust for his body excited him, though he was having a hard time admitting it and no matter how much trouble it was to keep hidden from everyone. So far he had managed to cover their wild acts or at least he hoped that was the case.

***


End file.
